


Erosion

by conn_tinuity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn_tinuity/pseuds/conn_tinuity
Summary: They all have something to remind them of their past.





	Erosion

Connor’s arms are littered with many identical scars. Deep, perfect lines that reach down into his gouged chassis, that span from his wrists to his elbows. Every time his fingers twitch, and his arms itch with the urge to do more harm, he runs his hands over the butterfly tattoo on his shoulder, lovingly and patiently painted onto his chassis by Markus and covered by his synthetic akin. Usually, it grounds him. Sometimes it isn’t enough.

There is a perfect circle in the dead centre of Sixty’s head. It looks remarkably like a crater, left behind by a falling star. Cracks and silvery lines edge out from the epicentre. Some days Sixty can stand to not cover it up. Some nights he looks at himself in the mirror, runs his fingers over the eternally marred skin and cries.

Nines has no scars. No lines, no craters, no persistent pockmarks or flaws. His skin and chassis is forever smooth and undamaged, the very image of the perfect, untouched machine. Every time he sees his reflection, he is reminded of his own immortality. He scratches uselessly at his skin and hates it.


End file.
